


Box of Kittens

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak hides away a box of kittens and wants to tell Even but that's not exactly how it goes.





	Box of Kittens

Isak and Even had agreed - no pets until they were completely settled in. They agreed that as soon as they had the proper environment and space, that they would get a dog or a cat. Isak hadn’t completely remembered the rule all that well. Without Even knowing, he had been keeping three kittens in their closet. After Even would fall asleep, he would carefully get up and feed them their warm milk, play with them a bit, and then crawl back into bed. He had kept this routine going to weeks, but he knew he had to tell Even eventually but that’s not exactly how it went.

It was the fifth week, a Tuesday, and Isak was complaining that his stomach was hurting and that he didn’t want to hold Even back from going to school. He stayed lying in bed and Even made him a quick and easy breakfast before he headed out, a worried expression on his face, but he went anyway. Isak ate the meal and placed the dishes on the side table and got out of bed, opened the closet doors, and took the small box that held the kittens and put it in the middle of his and Even’s room. He picked them up one by one, smiling as one of them meowed as he set them gently on the carpet.

He had already given them names; the small, orange tabby was Nala (the only girl of the litter), the second orange tabby was Bech, and the last pure white kitten was named Isakyaki. Isak sat cross-legged on the floor as the kittens made their way around the room. Nala was the most attached to Isak and wouldn’t leave his lap and she eventually fell asleep as Isak stroked her soft fur. He watched as Bech and Isakyaki started dragging around Even’s sock around the room. It was almost 1 o'clock as Isak set out the small bowl of warm milk and what he didn’t know was that Even was heading home to check on him at that very second.

As he carefully placed Nala at the edge of the bowl, she yawned, sending a warmth feeling all throughout Isak’s body. He was careful as to watch Bech because he was known to bat at the other two while they drank from the bowl. While Isak was watching, he didn’t even hear Even open the door and step into their flat. His heart froze as he watched the knob to their bedroom turn and he quickly tried to pick up the kittens and put them back in the box, ignoring the scratching and biting from the three due to them wanting to finish their milk.

“Isak, are you awake-” Even started, but he stopped in the doorway as he looked down at Isak, still holding Nala and Isakyaki in his hands.

“Um, yeah?” Isak responded innocently, smiling nervously at his boyfriend as he slowly and carefully set them in the box.

“Isak, what is this?” Even asked as he picked up the box and set it on the bed as Isak quickly got up and stood next to him. “Kittens?! Isak I thought we agreed to wait..” Even said but he picked up Bech and held him close to his chest.

“I’m sorry! While you were away at your moms I was walking home from the coffee shop and I saw them on the side of the road and… I wanted to help them,” Isak explains, biting his lip as Even looks at him.

Even sighed as he set Bech back in the box, turning to look at Isak, smiling, “If you wanted kittens so bad, you could have just told me.”

“So we can keep them?” Isaks eyes brightened as he grinned at Even.

“Of course. If the love of my life wants to skip school just to take care of kittens, then I should allow him to keep them.”

“I’m the love of your life, hm?” Isak ponders, smiling as he picks up Isakyaki.

“It’s a hashtag, remember?” Even laughs.

Isak smiles, “I already named them, by the way.”

Even groans, “Of course you did…”

“This one is Isakyaki,” Isak states, holding up the little kitten in Even’s face as Even takes him. “This one is Nala, and that one is Bech.” He finishes, pointing each one out.

“How did you manage to take care of three kittens all by yourself?” Even asks jokingly, laughing as Isak shoves him a little and he lands on the bed, picking up Nala from the box and she immedietly crawls into his sweatshirt pockets.

“It looks like someone has taken a liking to you,” Isak says.

“She reminds me of you, always cuddling up to me.”

“I did raise her, you know.”

Even smiles, pulling Isak down onto the bed next to him with his free hands, kissing his head, “At least these kittens give us something good to do.”

“At least I don’t have to keep them locked up in a closet,” Isak adds, rubbing in between Isakyakis ears as he purs and closes his eyes.

“Kittens remind me so much of you. Soft, cuddly, important.” Isak blushes, leaning his head on Even’s shoulders.

“A lot of cute things remind you of me.”

“Kittens especially.”

Isak picks up his head and looks at Even, smiling, as he connects their lips together and they pull away as they hear Nala whining in Even’s pocket. “She must not like her parents making out while she is in the room.” Isak laughs as Even pulls out Nala, setting her on his lap.

“I don’t blame her, it’s gross.” Even jokes as Isak shoves his shoulder again.

“They’re sleeping in the room tonight, I can lay out some blankets,” Isak says, not even waiting for his boyfriend to respond as he takes an extra blanket from the closet and folds it into a neat square in the corner of the room.

“They can’t be in here all the time, Isak.”

“Why not?”

“Because we do stuff, do you not realize that? I don’t want kittens meowing as we have sex,” Even grins as Isak blushes again, rolling his eyes. “Well, it’s true!”

“Fine, then they can sleep in the living room when we do that,” Isak offers.

“If we remember to get them out first,” Even smirks.

“Why are so cocky today, hm?” Isak laughs, shaking his head lying down on the bed.

“Because Magnus wouldn’t shut up about him and Vilde today at lunch.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone, I had business to attend to with these kittens.”

“Better be sorry.”

Isak laughs as he sets Isakyaki on his chest, Even lying down next to him, and they and the kittens fell asleep, the rhythm of their breathing and chests rising setting a calm environment for the kittens and the soft purring of the kittens sent Isak and Even off to sleep.


End file.
